Sealed With A Kiss
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: Four years." Sasuke said, locking the necklace on Naruto's neck before lightly kissing it and moving away.


**__****__**

Claimer:

I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...**__**

Disclaimer:

I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto. Otherwise, this drama that's going on would have stopped a long time ago. **__**

Plot:

Sasuke made a promise four years ago. Can he keep it, or will he lose his nerve?

Everyone noticed that there was something wrong that day. Of course, no one would say anything out loud to the Uchiha, but everyone could tell. Instead of his normal, perfect hairdo, there was one tiny hair, just one _rebellious_hair that wouldn't lay like the rest of his hair. Instead, this hair stuck slightly up; not enough for anyone who wasn't the Uchiha to notice, of course, but because it was Sasuke Uchiha, _everyone_ noticed.

There was also the matter of him being scatter-brained. When the teachers called on him for an answer, Sasuke took ten seconds to answer the question. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, as Sasuke was normally giving the teacher a scathing look for being such an idiot. Today, however, it was the blank, panicked look he got in his eyes before answering that caused the worry. Sauske was _never_worried. It's just not what Uchiha's do.

Many (brave) souls thought about asking Sasuke what was wrong with him today, but after encountering a slightly-less-than-perfect hairdo and a less-intimidating-than-before glare, they decided it wasn't worth it. Many of Sasuke's fan girls inquired amongst themselves as to how they could fix this small problem, but after coming up with nothing, they dropped it, content to stick with the rest of the student body and worry in silence.

Sasuke, of course, noticed that people were giving him strange looks, but ignored it in favor of freaking out (mentally, of course, because even if he was freaking he was still an _Uchiha_; they didn't drop their guards for anything). Today was a very special day. It was his and Naruto's anniversary. It was a very special anniversary this year, because this marked year number four. Now, this normally wouldn't be so special, but Sasuke had made the dobe a promise on their first months anniversary.

_____________________________

_"Four years." Sasuke said, locking the necklace on Naruto's neck before lightly kissing it and moving away. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with confused eyes, shaking his head and smiling. _

_"Four years at what teme?" Naruto said, leaning back on the sofa and into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke looked at Naruto seriously before answering._

_"If you can stay with me for four years Naruto, I promise you, I will stay with you for the rest of my life." Naruto's eyes widened and he moved away to get a better look at Sasuke's face. This...this was a lot to say on just a first month's anniversary. Was he sure? What if he didn't make it four years? _

_"Sasuke...that's...that's a lot to promise. What if I make it four years, and you decide that you don't want to be with me anymore? The rest of your life is a lot to give." Uncertainty and fear flashed through Naruto's eyes, and Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles, before leaning in and resting his forehead agianst Naruto's._

_"Dobe, do you know why I say four years?" Naruto shook his head and looked into those dark eyes, so full of emotions that only he got to see. Sasuke chuckled and continued. "My parents dated for four years before they decided to get married. They were married for fourteen years." Sasuke smiled agian. "You can say that four is...my lucky number." Naruto smiled and shook his head again, managing to rub their noses together in a Eskimo kiss._

_"Okay Sasuke. Four years. If we make it four years, then I will give my all to you."_

_They sealed it with a kiss._

___________________________

Naruto stood at the edge of the balcony, looking like a picture. Sasuke's throat tightened as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto turned, smiling, but that quickly turned into a frown once he registered the expression on Sasuke's face.

"Teme, what's wrong?" Sasuke smiled. Naruto had always been the only one who could read his expression and know it's meaning. He shook his head and leaned in, claiming Naruto's lips in a simple, sweet kiss. It lasted only a second before Sasuke leaned away and rested his forehead on Naruto's, eyes closed.

"Sasuke, please talk to me." Sasuke frowned, eyes still closed. He recognized that tone. It was one of the times when Naruto wasn't loud, or demanding. When he was truly worried. Sasuke hated being the source of that worry. He opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, letting all his emotions show plainly. From the soft gasp Naruto emitted, he figured he did a pretty good job.

"Naruto, do you know what today is?" Naruto thought for a moment before smiling, a confused look filtering through his eyes.

"Our...fourth year anniversary?" Sasuke couldn't resist chuckling and leaning down and capturing those lips once more, keeping the kiss sweet and simple despite the protests in his own head.

"Yes. Do you know what that means?" Naruto looked lost for a moment, and Sasuke felt his heart drop down to say hello to his stomach. Had Naruto forgotten? Did it truly mean so little to Naruto that he would forget something like that? Granted, it was a long time ago and Naruto normally didn't remember what he had for breakfast that morning, but...

Suddenly Naruto's eyes lit up; Sasuke's heart started again.

"We made it. Four years, right?" Naruto said, unwinding his arms from Sasuke's neck and reaching down to touch the necklace. Naruto smiled brightly, and he leaned forward, threading his fingers through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed for a moment, before opening his eyes and making the plunge.

"Naruto Uzimaki, will you be mine?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and leaned foward, leaving only a inch of space between their mouths when he answered.

"Always and forever."

They sealed it with a kiss.

**_Okay. This is for Kitty-chan's little Shadow's birthday. I told her I'd post it on here so she could read it whenever she wanted to, so...here it is. Well, anyway, 3 you Shadow-kun, and I'll see you soon. For all you readers out there, you know what to do. Rate and Review. _**

**_Kiyoko-kun._**


End file.
